


Implosion (Brings You Back to the Bar)

by brawltogethernow



Series: stuff I wrote for 3SF [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), How I Met Your Mother
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Banter, Crack Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawltogethernow/pseuds/brawltogethernow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria Hill is Robin Scherbatsky. Post-WS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Implosion (Brings You Back to the Bar)

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "[MCU/HIMYM, Maria Hill is Robin Scherbatsky, SHIELD collapses and my world implodes](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3866083#cmt3866083)" for 3 Sentence Ficathon 2015. You may notice it's not three sentences, but you see-- *runs*

She ends up back in New York, for a bit, so of course she also ends up back in the booth.

"Um, Robin?" says Ted. "You've got a bit of a..." He gestures at his cheek to indicate _slightly cauterized-looking cheekbone and forehead gashes, wanna tell us about that?_

"Is this about your _**secret job you're not allowed to tell us about?**_ " asks Barney, whispering the last part louder than he had been talking. " _This_ ," he makes a decisive finger, "is a prime example of why _Canadians_ shouldn't work for the--FBI!"

She shrugs a nonchalant _too bad_ shrug. "No."

"CIA!"

"Nnnope."

"Acronym?"

" _Heh._ "

"What! What does that _me-ean?_ " he whines. He flops around like a fish and ends up in her lap. She nudges her purse out of the way, because you shouldn't lean on a purse with a handgun and a mouse hole in it. "Tell meee, I'm dying."

"Come on, Barney," says Lily, grinning at him over her drink. "We still don't know what your job is."

Barney's pleading face turns into a thousand-yard stare. "I can never really tell any living soul."

Robin "Maria Hill" Charles Sherbatsky, Jr. sips her beer and smiles. It's not actually so bad when her world sometimes collapses in on itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Ironically, full disclosure probably follows right after this because of all those released files.
> 
> This is one of a couple snippets I wrote for this event I'd really like to expand someday when I have "time" and "energy".


End file.
